La Pasión No Se Detiene ~Tomaranai Jounetsu~
La Pasión No Se Detiene ~Tomaranai Jounetsu~ (La Pasión No Se Detiene～トマらない情熱～'', dt. La Pasión No Se Detiene ~Die Leidenschaft ist nicht zu stoppen~'') ist der Charakter Song von Spanien. Er wurde von Go Inoue als Spanien und Aki Kanada als Klein-Romano gesungen. Kanji Text Hola, 情熱は止まらないんやで 闘牛, Flamenco, Liga Española Está buenísimo, ほっぺた落ちるで Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella Sagrada Familia まだまだ作ってるんやで なぁ、ロマーノ 「あ、また寝とるんか」 「もう、食べられないぞ、このやろう」 Vamos, España. Vamos, España. Rojigualda 掲げて 「あ！ 怖いぞ、このやろう！はなせ！スペイン、助けに来いよ、こんちくしょうめ…」 オーレ、オーレ！親分やからな 守ったるでどんなものからも 元気がでるおまじない？ する？なぁする？ ふーそそそそ、ふーそそそそそ、ふーそそそそ もうしてもた！ 「あ、あれ？ここは天国 か？ あぁスペインがいるから地獄か」 ｢はぁ・・・　ちょっと甘やかしすぎなんかなぁ 掃除をさせてみたらなぁ｣ ｢やり方しらねぇ｣ ｢スペイン語教えてみたらな｣ ｢お前ん家の言葉覚えにくいぞ｣ ｢もうなかなか従ってくれへんわぁ｣ ガンバレ　ガンバレ　ガンバレ　ガンバレ親分 ガンバレ　ガンバレ むっちゃ　かっこええとこ見せたるで！ ¡Fiesta! 伝統の素晴らしさ 花祭り La Tomatina 牛追い祭り 長い長い巡礼の道 心が現れるわぁ 大切な習慣 Siesta お願いやから頭突きで 起こさんといてなぁ、ロマーノ ｢ぎゃあああああああ！｣ ｢お、起きたか？飯！｣ こんなに上司に怒られてみても やっぱり手放せないんやで 銀や財産に変えられないほど大切なんやで Vamos, España. Vamos, España. Rojigualda 掲げて ｢うわぁああああああスペイン 可愛い子に無視されたぞこのやろー ちくしょーなんでだよ！！！｣ Olé~(x8) まぁ次があるやないか 男は諦めたらあかんねんで！ (なんでだ　なんでだよ ちくしょうちくしょうこのやろ!!! キスしたってって言ったのに…ッ ちくしょうちくしょう！　 お前のせいだちくしょう！） ｢う…分かってるぞ　このやろー　フンッ｣ ｢俺のようになぁ、いつでもカッコよくやで！｣ ｢ぼーのとまと　ぼーのとまと　 ぼーのぼーの　うー　とまと・・・・｣ ｢おい！ちょっ・・・！　ロマーノ!?　 どこ行くねんお前ぇ!? 俺…まだ喋ってるんやでー！｣ ｢あかあげて　みどりさげて　とまとまとまとっ！ ぼーのとまと　ぼーのとまと・・・・・・｣ Romaji Text Hola, Jounetsu wa tomaranain ya de Tougyuu, Flamenco, Liga Española. Está buenísimo, hoppeta ochiru de Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella Sagrada Familia mada mada tsukutterun ya de Naa, Romano 「Ah, mata netorun ka」 「Mou, taberarenaizo, konoyarô」 Vamos, España Vamos, España Rojigualda kakagete 「Ah! Kowaizo, konoyarou! Hanase! Spain, tasuke ni koiyo, konchikushoume...」 Olé, Olé! Oyabun yakara na Mamottaru de donna mono kara mo Genki ga deru omajinai Suru? Na, suru? Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo Mou shitemota! 「A-are? Koko wa tengoku ka? Ah, Spain ga iru kara, Jigoku ka...」 「Ha... Chotto amayakashisugi nanka naa Souji wo sasete mitaranaa」 「Yarikata shiranee」 「Supeingo oshiete mitarana」 「Omaen'chi no kotoba oboe ni kuizo」 「Mou naka naka shitagata kureru wa」 Ganbare, ganbare, ganbare, ganbare Oyabun Ganbare, ganbare... Muccha kakkoee toko misetaru de ¡Fiesta! Dentou no subarashi sa Hanamatsuri, La Tomatina, Ushioi matsuri Nagai nagai junrei no michi Kokoro ga arawareru waa Taisetsuna shuukan siesta Onegai yakara tsudzuki de Okosantoite naa, Romano ｢Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!｣ ｢Oh, okitaka? Meshi!｣ Donnani jyoushi ni okorarete mitemo Yappari tebanasenain ya de Gin ya zaisan ni kaerarenai hodo taisetsunan ya de Vamos, España Vamos, España Rojigualda kakagete ｢Uwaaaaa Spain! Kawaii ko ni mushisaretazo konoyaro! Chikushou nandedayo!!!｣ Olé~(x8) Maa tsugi ga aru yanaika Otoko wa akirametara akannen de! (Nandeda, nandedayo Chikushou, chikushou, konoyaro!!! Kisu shitattete ittanoni... Chikushou chikushou! Omae no sei da chikushou!) ｢Uh... Wakatteruzo konoyaro, fun!｣ ｢Ore no youni naa itsudemo kakkoyoku yade!｣ ｢Buono tomato, buono tomato Buono buono uh! Tomato｣ ｢Oi! Cho...! Romano!? Doko ikunen omaee!? Ore... mada shabetterunyadee!｣ ｢Aka agete midori sagete tomatomatomato! Buono tomato, buono tomato...｣ Deutscher Text HolaSpanisch für Hallo, die Leidenschaft endet nie Stierkämpfe, Flamenco, Spanische Liga. Es schmeckt so gut, so gut Sangría Likör,¡Churros!Ein spanisches Gebäck PaellaspanischesReisgericht Meine heilige Familie ist noch im Aufbau Hey Romano „Ah du schläfst schon wieder!“ „Ich krieg nichts mehr runter ,Bastard“ Auf geht`s, Spanien Auf geht`s, Spanien I halte die RojigualdainDie spanische Flagge meinen Armen „Ah Ich hab angst, Bastard! Lass mich los! Spanien, Komm her und hilf mir, verdammt…“ Olé, Olé, Ich bin immer noch der Boss Ich beschütze alles um was ich mich kümmern muss, egal was. Erlaubst du mir dich aufzuheitern? Darf ich? Fusososososo, fusosososososo, fusososososo Gut, Ich hab`s geschafft. „hmm? Bin ich im Himmel? Ah, Wenn Spanien hier ist wird es wohl die Hölle sein..“ Ah…könntest du nicht ein wenig netter sein. Und fang an zu putzen. „Ich weiß nicht wie.“ Du könntest spanisch lernen „Die Sprache deines Hauses ist zu schwer, das kann ich mir nicht merken“ Den muss ich mich wohl fügen… Halte durch, Halte durch, Halte durch, Halte durch, Boss Halte durch, Halte durch Ich zeige dir einen wundervollen Ort Fiesta! Die wundervollen Traditionen la Tomatina, und das Stierrennenbezieht sich auf die la Fiesta de Los Patios, a festivity in Córdoba. Die langen Pilgerfahrtenbasiert auf "El camino de Santiago" auf deutsch "Jakobsweg" Das Herz kommt raus und offenbart sich Die wichtige Gewohnheit eine Siesta zu halten Kann dadurch fortgesetzt werden Und du wirst mich wecken Romano Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! “Oh bist du wach? Ich will was zum Essen!“ Wenn der Vorgesetzte böse wird Lässt er mich nicht sorglos sein Da das Silber und die Besitzestürmer nicht zurückkehren werden Auf geht`s, Spanien Auf geht`s, Spanien Ich wehe mit der Rojigualda „Uwaaah Spanien Ein süßes Mädchen hat mich komplett ignoriert, Idiot. Verdammt, Wieso?“ Olé~(8x) Komm schon! Es gibt auch ein nächstes mal! Männer können nicht aufgeben! (Wieso? Wieso? Verdammt, Verdammt, Bastard! Ich wollte doch nur einen Kuss… Verdammt, Verdammt! Es ist alles deine Schuld Idiot) „Uh… okay Ich hab`s Kapiert Bastard! hum!“ Wenn du dich benimmst wie ich, wirst du immer cool sein. "Buono tomato, buono tomato Buono buono ooh! Tomato" Hey Wart…! Romano!? Wo gehst du hin?! Ich war noch nicht fertig! „Oben die Roten,unten die grünen tomatomatomato! Buono tomato, buono tomato..." Trivia Kategorie:Charakter Song - Lieder